Iron Man Armor: Mark LXXXV
The Mark LXXXV Armor is Tony Stark's eighty-fifth and final Iron Man suit. It was built after the Iron Man Armor: Mark L. History Creation To be added Capabilities The Iron Man Armor Mark LXXXV also utilized nanotechnology and was the strongest Iron Man armor ever made by Tony Stark. * Superhuman Strength: The Mark LXXXV provided Tony Stark with superhuman strength. * Superhuman Durability: The Mark LXXXV is the most resilient armor ever created by Tony Stark. It could take physical attacks from beings like Thanos. Its most notable feat of durability was that it was strong enough to contain and harness the power of all six Infinity Stones. It, however, could not prevent damage or death to the wearer when activated; the Hulk burned his arm when he used it to revert the Decimation and Tony Stark died of his injuries when he activated it for the final time to kill Thanos and his army. *'HUD': Like most of Tony's armor, Mark LXXXV possesses a heads up display, it is capable of analyzing the environment and see through walls. *'Advanced Laser System' Tony could use lasers integrated into his fingertips to melt through the metal casing that was concealing the Tesseract. * Nanite Manipulation: Similar to the Mark L , the Mark LXXXV was programmed to allow Tony Stark to manipulate its nanites, allowing Tony Stark to form a variety of weapons and conducts which he used against his final crusade against the Mad Titan. ** Suit Materialization: Tony could materialize the the Mark LXXXV around him within a few seconds by pressing on the Arc Reactor core on his chest. He can even dematerialize his helmet and dematerialize it whenever he wants. ** Near Omnipotence: The nanites within the Mark LXXXV were able to transfer the nanites on the Iron gauntlet which housed the Infinity Stones and shaped up on Tony's right arm as a replicated Iron Gauntlet so that they can harness the power of all six Infinity Stones with visible difficulties. *** Death Inducement: Using the power of the Infinity Stones, Tony Stark used his new found near omnipotence to decimate Thanos and his armies, killing the shocked Thanos at the cost of Tony's life. ** Nano Lightning Refocuser: A combo attack in which the suit materializes repulser cannons and an energy sbsrbing contract on its back, by which Thor uses his lightning powers to send a powerful blast of lightning, charging the suit's repulser cannons to fire powerful repulser beams which were able to push back beings like Thanos. ** Blades Materialization: Tony could also materialize blades using the suit's nanotechnology. He used a materialized blade to attack Thanos during the very beginning of the Battle of Earth, when he, Thor and Captain America collectively assaulted Thanos. ** Nanites Transferring: The suit can also absorb nanites of Tony's creation onto itself. Tony used it to secludedly steal the Infinity Stones from Thanos, when he wore the Iron Gauntlet. * Energy Shields: Tony could use the Mark LXXXV's functions to create shield-like constructs from energy. He used this to construct an energy shield to protect himself and Barton when Hulk tried on the Iron Gauntlet made by Iron Man. *'Medical Spray': Tony could release a medical suture spray from the Mark LXXXV as well, which he used on Banner after his arm was damaged by using the power of the Iron Gauntlet. * Flight: The Mark LXXXV can fly at high speeds via jet propulsions built into the suit. Trivia * While most of Iron Man's armors maintain the same red/gold color scheme, the Mark LXXXV features a much closer adaptation than all of the others to the classic "Ditko Armor", designed by Steve Ditko, and the first to introduce the iconic red/gold color scheme into the comics. The red-colored torso, gauntlets and boots remain armored, while the gold-colored biceps and quadriceps resemble muscles. References Category:Items Category:Avengers: Endgame Items Category:Iron Man Armors